The Religion of Misilen
The 13 apostles could not decide how to act upon the revelation that Manchourie and Nina had received. They now traveled to Papyrus more frequently, trying to prepare for the onset of darkness. They finally decided to found a religion in honor of Ia. The Church of Misilen, as the religion was known, flourished during a golden age that lasted for thousands of years. The Church of Misilen was hereditarily organized, and the teachings were passed on from generation to generation. But it has grown corrupt with the passage of time. The people neglected Ia, bringing her no offerings and sending no prayers of gratitude. The true reason for the formation of the Church of Misilen, namely, to ward off the powers of darkness, was eventually forgotten. Prayers to Ia went unanswered, while the many lies told of the church became a reality. What had once been a doctrine of the people soon became a doctrine guided by ambition of the religious leaders. The religion of Misilen, which had been founded to protect humankind, became an excuse for military escalation. Corruption and decay ran rampant throughout the land. The high priests sought to keep the estrangement from Ia a secret, as they did not wish the truth to be revealed. To achieve this, they needed to become more powerful still, assembling armies to make sure the secret was kept and to divert the pressure from the four cities. To help assemble an army, the superiors even went so far as to abuse the name of Ia. A new policy stated that all newborns must receive a revelation from Ia. The reason for this decree was to bind the newborn to a predetermined life. A chosen child born in a farmer’s family would thus have to bring Ia large amounts of grain as an offering. This decree deprived the humans of their own free will, and gave them a life and identity wholly controlled by the church. THE PLAN FOR A NEW WORLD Time passed, and the 13 apostles' fears started to become a reality. A very special someone came into being . . . someone who would plunge the world into utter chaos! Keledus was born. Keledus had been extraordinary since birth, and was convinced that one could only study the Religion of Misilen through scripture to a certain degree. During his search for enlightenment, Keledus was invited to a magnificent banquet with the religious leaders of Misilen. Keledus was the son of Lord Delphi, known throughout the lands, even as a little boy. The religious leaders of Misilen wished to make Keledus useful to themselves, intending to use his fame to further their powers. These ideas would eventually lead to the downfall of the priesthood of Misilen. Soon enough Keledus realized that the teachings in the books differed greatly from the teachings that were actually practiced. He questioned why it should be that a religious organization should need to maintain an army, and why the religious leaders, who were suppose to be the voice of Ia, desired to control the people. But the only answers he ever received were vague hints to the effect that it was all Ia’s will. The answer only let Keledus' doubt grow further and led him to the discovery of true religion. Keledus left the Church of Misilen and traveled to the furthermost corners of the land, gathering ever more support and admiration among the population. Keledus' popularity grew from day to day, and the religious leaders started to get suspicious. People who had been following the church for hundreds of years, left and joined Keledus. The religious leaders finally became aware of the extent of the crisis and started to interfere and threaten Keledus, who, in turn, saw the decay and the corruption throughout the land. He became greatly disillusioned with how the church has treated the people. The immoral religious behavior in Misilen became the pivotal point of Keledus' plan to create a new world, which would be subject to his will. Category:Lore